


Shadow Play - Series Two: Doomsday

by lhigginns67



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures, Sarah Jane Smith (Big Finish Audio)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhigginns67/pseuds/lhigginns67
Summary: It’s the end of the world. Or the beginning of a treacherous war. Those are Sarah Jane’s options. All at the pleasure of a certain Qetesh, or two.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter One

Sarah Jane and Mallory materialised. An empty street. Night time, and...freezing? It was warm and sunny only a few minutes ago, when they were in the hospital. Sarah Jane did not like this at all.   
‘You’re going to hate me for this.’  
Sarah Jane caught Mallory’s grin, then the ambulance. What was so-   
Oh, no.   
They approached the mere shell of the vehicle, or what hadn’t been flattened into the wall. Mallory opened the back doors.   
Marvin. No.   
His bloodied head was crushed against the side door, as his vacant eyes stared.  
‘No, all that arguing couldn’t have been doing him any good.’  
Sarah Jane looked at Mallory.   
‘Just the beginning, I’m afraid.’  
Of what?   
What had Mallory meant by draining?  
POP!  
Startled, Sarah Jane turned. Staton and Roberts appeared, the latter clutching a foaming champagne bottle.   
‘Bit of bolly, Mal?’ Roberts chuckled.   
Mallory smiled, but shook her head.   
‘Our comrade awaits. Come on.’  
Staton and Roberts clutched her arm, and the four dematerialised. 

Low lit. Metallic. A base? Sarah Jane climbed to her feet, having landed head first. Staton giggled, clapping like a child.   
‘Now, now,’ Mallory said, though merely playful.   
They continued along wherever this was. The dim silver walls never-ending. Mallory, Staton, and Roberts strode through a set of double doors, Sarah Jane following with more trepidation than she could bear.   
‘Well, well, well. Sarah Jane Smith.’  
Her eyes narrowed as a bright light flashed on. A woman wearing a red coat, black trousers, and boots, smiled. She approached Sarah Jane, hand outstretched.   
‘I’ve heard so much about you,’ the woman said brightly, shaking Sarah Jane’s hand, like Willy Wonka to his Golden Ticket winners.   
Sarah Jane couldn’t-  
‘Ruby White?’  
The woman nodded. She stepped forward, placing her hands on Sarah Jane’s shoulders.   
‘And yes, we’re all alien. But poor Marvin...’  
It was throwaway, almost nonchalant, with Ruby’s best puppy dog expression to match.   
‘Did you notice how you could’ve heard a pin drop when we were outside, Sarah Jane?’ Mallory asked.   
Sarah Jane turned. She didn’t like where this was going. Staton giggled again.   
‘Marvin saved a life,’ Mallory continued. ‘Now how many will you?’  
Sarah Jane scrunched up her eyes, hand against her head. As if it had gone foggy - a terrible migraine.   
‘That’s just the atmosphere,’ Mallory said. ‘You’ll practically be dying for it, soon enough.’  
Sarah Jane stumbled, feeling herself sway. Ruby stepped forward, catching her.   
‘It’s all right, I’ve got you.’  
Sarah Jane’s eyes darted.  
‘Now,’ Ruby smirked. ‘On to business.’   
She passed Sarah Jane to Staton and Roberts. Mallory and the other three followed, as Ruby led the way.


	2. Chapter Two

‘Millions may die, Sarah Jane. Could you live with that?’  
Sarah Jane looked at Ruby, then between the other three. Of course not. No loss of life should ever have been justifiable.   
‘One planet won’t make a difference,’ Ruby said.   
‘You can’t destroy a single planet for no reason.’  
Ruby and Mallory exchanged a look that suggested otherwise.  
‘What did you think I was referring to, when I said it was just the beginning?’ Mallory asked.   
It...wasn’t Marvin’s death? Surely...  
‘What did you mean by draining?’  
Ruby smiled.   
‘Just that. And then some.’  
Sarah Jane could feel herself cringing at how casual it was.   
And then some - not just Marvin? Millions of lives. Oh, no.   
‘How...How do you intend to do that?’  
Mallory approached her.   
‘Well.’  
Sarah Jane fell to her knees, overwhelmed by Ruby’s agonising clutch around her arm. Her eyes darted between the two woman, before settling on Ruby.   
‘Millions will die,’ Ruby reiterated. ‘In whichever way you decide.’  
What?  
‘Did I mention I enjoy a good conflict?’ chirped Mallory.   
Sarah Jane cried out, as Ruby pulled her to her feet, and towards the window at the other end of the room. It was that same street from earlier.   
‘Humans,’ Ruby began. ‘Fundamentally selfish. The last roll of toilet paper, and it’d be World War Three. Delicious.’  
Sarah Jane didn’t dare entertain such a thought.   
‘It’s just too quiet out there to be true, though, isn’t it?’ said Mallory.   
Sarah Jane looked at her. No. They hadn’t.   
‘Bit boring, doing it the fast-track way - nothing to feed off. That’s why we’ve got you.’  
Sarah Jane froze, horrified by Mallory’s grin. Ruby’s too.   
‘Oh, Sarah Jane,’ Mallory said, mock-sympathetic.   
‘It’s no biggie. Honestly.’


	3. Chapter Three

‘I won't do this, Ruby. I won't.'  
Sarah Jane stood against the wall, glancing between Ruby and Mallory.  
Ruby simply grinned. Sarah Jane shook her head, the eyes of Ruby and Mallory still on her.  
'I won't do this.'  
'The filth who occupy this planet, fighting to the death,' Ruby said. 'What a feast.'  
'I won't do it.'  
Ruby and Mallory stood aside, as Staton and Roberts approached Sarah Jane. Amidst her fear, she didn't know whether to cave in, or stand her ground.  
'Our lovely boys here,' Ruby smiled. 'Wouldn't want to mess with them.'  
The men looked at Sarah Jane, their nodding as subtle as their smirks.  
BANG!  
Sarah Jane and Ruby recoiled as Mallory hit the floor, her front saturated red. Sarah Jane's eyes darted between the woman choking on her own blood, and the smoking gun held by Staton.  
'Poor Mallory,' Ruby began. 'Another selfish ape.'  
BANG!  
Sarah Jane flinched, as Mallory settled. Sarah Jane looked at Ruby.  
'So,' Ruby continued. 'Pick a city.'

Linehan sprang up in bed. Her housemates were sleeping soundly in the other rooms. She couldn't stand the sight of them, sometimes. Well, they were all right, actually. Walter wasn't sleeping, though. Bloody insomniac. How much longer until something interesting happened on their street? Other than the common burglary. That man who called at the door yesterday - Clarence - he definitely wasn't selling window insurance. Linehan shrugged, turning on her side. Back to sleep, for now.


	4. Chapter Four

‘Finland. Rather fancied it, myself.’  
Ruby and Sarah Jane stood by a wall, looking at the long stretch of road before them. Only the second half of the road was made visible by fading street lights.   
‘Would you like to see?’  
Ruby motioned Sarah Jane to move forward. Sarah Jane glanced at her, then complied. As they walked along, vague figures lying - or possibly sitting - across the ground appeared. They weren’t-  
Oh, no.   
Men, women, and even children, lay scattered. Some breathing faintly, some not at all. As Sarah Jane looked at each one, few exchanged the grief in her eyes. And this was what, just the starter? How many others?   
‘Some are a little more...resistant.’  
Sarah Jane looked at the smirking woman. Ruby held Sarah Jane’s arm, and they vanished. 

The two of them landed feet first this time. Sarah Jane looked straight ahead.   
‘Not faking it, eh?’  
It couldn’t be.   
Sarah Jane didn’t know whether to hurry over, or stay put. Claudia sat at a table, one arm cuffed to her chair, fully conscious. But how could-  
Sarah Jane felt Ruby’s hands on her shoulders.   
‘That sweet taste of Claudia’s pride,’ Ruby chirped. ‘Oh, how I long for it.‘   
Claudia kept her eyes on the floor. It was shame rather than pride - Claudia would never take pleasure in something like this. Did Sarah Jane dare ask the burning question? Ruby pushed her towards the table, prompting Sarah Jane to sit. As she did, Sarah Jane looked at the woman opposite her.   
‘Claudia, what happened?’  
No answer.   
‘Claudia?’  
Claudia blinked.  
‘I’m sorry, Sarah.’  
‘What happened, Claudia?’  
Claudia glanced between the table and Sarah Jane.   
‘Clarence.’  
Oh, no.   
‘What did he do, Claudia?’  
Claudia looked at the table.   
‘He’ll kill me,’ she said quietly. ‘Like the rest of them.’  
Sarah Jane leaned forward.   
‘Them? You don’t mean those people in the street?’  
Silence.   
But Clarence couldn’t have done that, it wasn’t...  
Oh.   
‘Yes, Clarence does take pleasure in doing things the slow way.’  
Sarah Jane looked as Ruby approached the table.   
‘We’ll keep Claudia here, out of harm’s way,’ Ruby said, leaning in. ‘But only for a little while.’  
Only too late did Sarah Jane realise-  
‘No!’   
Ruby snatched Sarah Jane’s arm, and they disappeared again. 

As Sarah Jane plummeted to the ground, and Ruby stood as before, a burning smell lingered in the air. Sarah Jane Jane climbed to her feet.   
‘Recognise it?’  
The empty street, except every house was buried in flames and smoke. Someone sprinted in the distance, while another lay against the crumbling gravel. Others were nearby, no doubt. Shouting - yelling - could be heard, as sirens blared out. Sarah Jane looked at Ruby, and her subtle grin.   
‘Good choice.’

To Be Continued


End file.
